


Veritas[中文版]

by Elshil



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elshil/pseuds/Elshil
Summary: 天使和恶魔都有自己的小秘密。幸好他们都忘记了对方有多聪明。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我的另一篇文章的翻译。  
论亚兹拉斐尔是拉斐尔和克劳里是撒旦。
> 
> emmm，看穿不说其实都不知道对方看穿自己又不说的6000年傲娇爱情故事。
> 
> 看看上帝是怎么跟他们一起玩的吧？
> 
> 开始发牌。

克劳利是个恶魔。

亚兹拉斐尔是个天使。

所以在伊甸园诞生6000年后，在世界末日结束后，在双方阵营已经对他们无可奈何后，在金色眼瞳的恶魔终于能把他最纯洁最美好的爱人抱在怀里以后，克劳利就在盘算怎么告诉亚兹拉斐尔真相。

~~~~~~~~~~~~⊙▽⊙

克劳利是个恶魔，但他不是一般的恶魔，毕竟，能诱惑人类的伊甸园之蛇，会有什么好来头吗?

他在称呼自己为克劳利之前有个响当当的名字——撒旦。

想不到吧?

当然啦，那是一个很长很长的故事，那样我们从6000年前开始讲起吧。

那时候天还很蓝，空气中浮动着醉人的花香气息。黄沙和骁烟都被阻挡在了伊甸园的城门之外。上帝将她亲手制作的脆弱的人类轻轻的放进了他为他们准备的美丽的集聚地里。

“那是什么鬼东西？”路西法亲自去问上帝“他们好弱啊。”

然后?然后不知怎么的就打起来了。1/3的星辰从天上陨落，自由落体360度旋转掉进了硫磺池内。

亚当和夏娃对此一无所知。

那么说起来他们还算挺冤的。不过路西法决定去亲自看看他们。

“你们有尝过这里的特产吗？”黑背红腹的金眼大蛇缠上了落单的夏娃。

“大概吧，除了那个苹果”夏娃指了指花园中央的高大苹果树，鲜红的苹果在绿叶中若隐若现。

“那个很好吃的。”

“可是……”

“没关系啊，我都吃过。”

后面的事，大家都知道了。亚当和夏娃第二天从洞穴里钻出来时，就发现上帝一点也不待见他们了。

"拉斐尔呢？"路西法小心翼翼的走在伊甸园里，他希望他的前工友没有发现他。神赐给拉斐尔一把火焰剑，而路西法非常不希望撞到枪口上。

他看到有人站在伊甸园的东门上。狂风大作，而天使纯洁的白袍在风中悉悉抖动着。

他仔细地想了想，看到拉斐尔身边没有那把火焰剑，他化作蛇形，蜿蜒爬上墙头。

他很确定拉斐尔没有见过自己，尽管他们是工友，但拉斐尔一直是负责伊甸园的炽天使，而自己是帮上帝建造外星系——尤其是半人马星座的大天使长。

但要问他是怎么认出拉斐尔的呢？emmm。秘密哟⊙▽⊙

拉斐尔失去他的火焰剑后，孤寂的站在墙头。

“他好像很沮丧。”路西法瞄了一眼那纯白的身影。

他来到拉斐尔身边，化作人身。站在一个按理来说是他敌人的身边，他却有点紧张，心如擂鼓。

“那倒真是如同铅球堕落一般的惨啊”

“不好意思，你说什么?”

“我说，那像铅球一样坠落的惨。”


	2. Chapter 2

下雨了。

冰冷的雨珠直直砸在克劳利背上，乌黑漆亮的羽毛被圣雨炙烫腐蚀的滋滋作响。

"该死的!"路西法嘟囔着，他企图忽视翅膀上传来的阵痛，拉斐尔静静的看了他一眼，叹了口气，抬起一边的巨大洁白的羽翼，遮住了路西法头上的风雨。

两个人挨得很近，路西法能嗅到天使身上甜美的奶香，“幸好我用了假名。”路西法高兴的想。他称自己为克劳利，一只身份底下的低阶恶魔。他对于拉斐尔竟然也收起了他炽天使的六翼，只留下两只，还称自己是一个低阶天使，还用了一个奇怪的名字亚茨拉斐尔的行为感到很好笑，尽管他并不知道拉斐尔为什么要这么做，但他没有戳破这小小的谎言。

“如果他知道我是撒旦他肯定不会关心我的”克劳利发现亚茨拉斐尔和别的天使终归是不一样的。

亚茨拉斐尔身上有很多天使的共性，忠于上帝,有点小小的固执，而且，缺少幽默感。但是，总有什么是不一样的，毕竟，有几个天使会为恶魔遮风挡雨呢?可能，全世界只有一位，被称为亚茨拉斐尔。

自从那以后，克劳利做出了一个可以拯救世界的决定：他要和他唯一感兴趣的天使成为朋友，至少朋友，他不介意走的更远。

于是在克劳利和亚茨拉斐尔见面的第二天，克劳利就高高兴兴的和上帝和下午茶。

“你还有脸来见我!”上帝都快被她离经叛道的儿子逼疯了“你看看你给我留下了什么鬼的烂摊子!”

“母上消怒，我不是来吵架的”克劳利皱了皱眉，他很担心自己的计划会泡汤。

“那行，你是来干什么的，肯定没好事。”

“额……我想和拉斐尔交往。”

“你什么？!”

上帝愤怒的释放出威压，逼着克劳利跪下，克劳利暗暗叫苦，即使是最厉害的天使，或曾天使，也真的无法和上帝比拟，他感觉希望有点渺茫。

可上帝突然放松了力道，空气中的骇人气息减弱，当克劳利站起来时，他察觉到一丝顽皮和高兴的笑容从上帝脸上一闪而逝。

“也……不是不行，但我有条件。”

“请讲”

“你给我收好法力去人间呆着，给人类帮忙。”

“恶魔有帮忙这个功能?”

“不不不，不用帮什么大忙，修修路就好，顺便控制一下人口”

“修路?”

“交通是发展的第一要素。”上帝慈爱的说，克劳利恶寒一阵。

“行，还有吗”

上帝玩味的看了一下他，从王座上施施然走下来，在他耳边轻声说“我知道你要什么。”

“最近我有点无聊，你看吧，宇宙和星辰早已建好，人类虽然被你诱导的犯下大罪，但即使被贬也很滋润，我在虚空里永生，着实难过 ”上帝眨眨眼“我想看一场好戏，放松一下”

克劳利心中一松，看来要成功了。

“我是这部戏的唯一观众，所以我会给你一切帮助和特权，别太过分就好，毕竟我也很想参与我的世界呢。”

“行，你要看多久？”

“六千年整。”

“爱情故事不介意吧。”

“只要你想。”

在小黑屋里，荷官发牌了，有条不紊的摸黑中，故事开始了


	3. Chapter 3

克劳利确实为此付出了很多努力，在上帝的帮助下，他的计划一直在完美的进行。

“你好,亚茨拉菲尔。”克劳利发现亚茨拉菲尔站在人群的前面，看着诺亚和他的方舟。他知道上帝想抹杀人类，但是看到亚茨拉菲尔看起来很沮丧，他更愿意亚茨拉菲尔向他倾诉。

克劳利站得很近，非常近，如果他低下头来，他可以亲吻亚茨拉菲尔浅色的卷发。亚茨拉菲尔奇怪地看了他一眼，不著痕迹得挪了挪距离。克劳利金色的大眼睛里的光芒有些暗淡，他确实很失望。但是他并不在意。他有的是时间。

自从诺亚之后，他有很长一段时间没有再见到亚茨拉菲尔。他在做他的工作，作为撒旦和“克劳利”，他没有告诉任何人，除了别西卜。

当别西卜听到这个消息时，他脸上的苍蝇掉了四分之三。

“你要抛下我们所有恶魔吗?”

“什么?没有。我还是个恶魔，这几天你会掌管地狱。我……”他顿了顿，说，“就当放假吧。”

别西卜怀疑地看了他一眼。

“来吧!”他想拍拍他的肩膀，但别西卜却躲开了。“我告诉你是因为我相信你。不要告诉哈斯塔。他所做的破坏了我的计划。”

别西卜摇摇头，叹了口气。她从来没有想到他的主人会迷恋上一位天使。她没有反对，但她仍然很好奇。“好吧，如果你愿意的话。”

别西卜走出潮湿黑暗的地狱房间，走向连接地狱和天堂的电梯。她悄悄地拿出手机。

“嘿，加百列，是我。我们得谈谈。”

克劳利花了很多时间和亚茨拉菲尔呆在一起，似乎每次见面都是偶然发生的，但实际上并非如此。只有他知道他做了多少努力。他一直在跟踪天使去了哪里，做了什么工作。他找到了天使喜欢去的地方，以及他喜欢吃哪种寿司。虽然他很奇怪为什么天使会像他一样来到人间。但是他太高兴了。他把每一条信息都写在一个黑色的笔记本上，就藏在他的一棵植物后面。每当他给植物浇水时，他就拿出一个笔记本仔细地读。(他是不是很可爱?)

他还调整人类的决策和计划，使之符合他的计划，并为他和亚茨拉菲尔创造机会。

让我们看一个例子。

公元前41 罗马

在熙熙攘攘的街道上，正午的太阳毒辣的抽打着身着白袍的古罗马居民。不远处，雄伟的万神殿矗立在阳光下，折射出刺目的光耀，克劳利戴着当下最时髦的墨镜，漫不经心的走在大街上。

"天使呢?"克劳利的目光在人群梭巡，他可是有确切消息的，亚茨拉斐尔这几天会来罗马赐福，他打算来一场“偶遇”，顺便带天使来吃牡蛎，他曾瞄见过天使流连于各种新型餐厅，今天的目标餐厅就是最近名气很大的佩特罗尼乌斯牡蛎料理，天使是不会错过这种美食的这可能是天使和时髦沾边的唯一一点了。

克劳利远远的就看见了天使，在汹涌的人群中有些无措，天使舔了舔因长途跋涉未喝水而干裂的嘴角，目光落到了附近的一家酒馆上。

还没等天使迈开步伐，克劳利就已经打了一个响指，让自己奇迹般的置身于小酒馆里。

果然，随后天使也走了进来。

天使找了一个空闲的位置坐下，摆弄起面前的棋盘，话说回来，这里环境还不错。克劳利缩进一个阴暗的角落，静静的看着他下棋。

“有半个小时了吧。”克劳利有些不满的想，他很想让天使注意到他并且和他打招呼，他见天使也见了好几次了，没有理由会擦肩而过的。盯着天使漂亮的容颜，他决定施一个小法术。

“十，九”克劳利闭上眼睛，一边品尝这里的招牌自酿酒，一边默数倒计时，十秒后，天使一定会注意到他，反正这是一个小法术，天使肯定不会放在心上。

“八”

人群还在喧嚷，空气在正午太阳的蒸腾下闷热和干燥，他侧耳细听身边来来往往的脚步声，哪一个是天使的呢？

“七”

“他看到我了”克劳利微醺，在酿酒的辛辣和苦涩中，他听到天使起身，向他走来。

“六”

一瞬，世界都像沉默了，他只能听到他向他走来，没有其他。

“五”

他会和我打招呼的，克劳利想，他会坐在我身边，和我干杯，我会一直朝他笑，请他去吃好吃的。

“四”

他会答应我，然后我们可以离开这个鬼地方，在燥热的阳光下并肩而行，我可以……

“三”

我可以一直看着他白皙的脸庞和水蓝色的眼睛，我可以拉住他长袍的一角，求他跟我再多聊一会儿，我可以看着他工作，我可以帮他，我可以……

“二”

“克劳利你好呀”

天使软糯的声音就在耳边响起，带着一阵清凉的微风，抚平克劳利内心小小的躁动。

克劳利惊疑的转头，身着白袍的天使微笑着看着他，他其实没有想过会这么快的，但他忽视了心底的那一点疑问，端着酒又喝一口。

“还是恶魔吗？”

克劳利一口酒都要喷出来。

“你这是什么蠢问题，不是恶魔难不成还是土豚啊？”

天使讪讪的笑了，克劳利见他脸色微红 ，就放过了再逗他的心思。

一切都是这么水到渠成，轻松愉快的聊天，温和调笑的语气，克劳利把计划埋葬在心底。让他最高兴的，莫过于天使主动邀请他共用晚餐。

这件事，只是一部分。

克劳利干过很多事，在亚瑟国王时代跟着天使来上班，在法国大革命的起义会议上让领头者通过了"只要是贵族，无论哪国都要砍头"的决议，然后跟着天使坐船跨海，来一场英雄救美的大戏，在天使拒绝他的圣水请求后，一怒之下沉睡105年，睡前还安排好帮助天使的人马，并要求在天使有危难时将他叫醒，他细心照顾好天使的书天使的外套天使的人身安全，他在接过天使给他的保温杯是用脸颊在杯壳上摩挲，上面还残留着天使手心的余温。

克劳利感觉自己真陷进去且无力回天了(他本来就回不到天堂)，本来只是想当朋友的，结果难以自拔，也不知上帝在楼上看着，会不会笑出猪叫?

克劳利有个特点，他想要的，他一定要，豪宅，摇滚乐，宾利，绿植，还有天使(除了天使外，一切都有了?)

计划B开始。

他又去找上帝了。

“帮我个忙。”克劳利冷淡的看着对他笑眯眯的上帝，“我要造一个孩子。”

上帝内心OS：……?

克劳利从保险箱里取出一根透明的试管，里面有一团光。

上帝内心OS：!!!!!!!!

克劳利在几天前骗天使喝醉了酒还睡着了，取下了天使一小部分灵体(别问我他是用什么不纯洁的方式取出来的)他自己也交出了一团乌漆墨黑的灵体，摆在上帝面前。

“请赐予他一个灵魂吧。”

上帝脸色有些变了“你知道你在干什么吗？”

“知道”

“这孩子会是一切的公敌，一切的万恶之源，一切的善良之地，他的力量若爆发不是你我能管的到的。”上帝忍住怒火，平静的说。

“十二岁，就十二岁”克劳利满不在乎的挥挥手“你在看个十二年的戏我们的约定就做废了，十二年之后把力量还给你”

就这样，克劳利坑蒙拐骗偷到了一个孩子。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 高中太忙啦啦啦啦啦  
想更都更不了啦呜呜呜

克劳利喜欢小孩子吗?我想并不。他是一个非常正统的恶魔。小孩子这本来代表光明的玩意儿，按理来说受过天父的庇佑，应该更加可爱才是。可是他们的哭闹啊，比地狱恶犬的咆哮还更为渗人，乱人东西的脾气总是搞得人头痛不已。活脱脱的小恶魔。但你要说恶魔和恶魔不是同类吗？那倒不是这么说。当他们咯咯地笑起来时，就是披上圣光的天使。他们眼中的纯真和恶意是可以很明显地辨别出来的。所以恶魔拿到他们总觉得烫手。  
克劳利低头看向了篮子里不停地哭闹的小孩，感觉脑瓜崩着疼。“如果你不是我和她的小孩儿，我早就把你一枪崩了。”小恶魔以后还要成大事的呢，他想，为了和亚茨拉斐尔在一起，就先养着他吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 我不知道会不会弃坑啊，我尽力⊙▽⊙


End file.
